Talk:Chaos Abyss/@comment-162730-20191015151853/@comment-43441834-20191021150825
thank you Thriefty for going all Occam's razor on the page and went with the philosophy "The simplest solution is most likely the right one." and solved all my concerns and even fixed up the hidden gumball section while you were at it. i dont know if it adressed what was bothering Phoxtrot but i think its grate so i just wanted to send you my thanks. before you start reading know that category in this comment would refer to a part of or all of the contents and ToC means Table of Content. Anyway what i want to bring up seeing as i have both the admin and one of the most active users on the fandoms ears here is that there is no consensus on the order of the table of contents on the maze pages and there is no template showing any example on how they should go the only templates i found that have any relation to the maze is this found here and here e.g. also I would like some clarification on which one i should be using. going back to getting a consensus on the order for a table of content i found that most of the pages had the last 7 content as #Out-of-Maze Loot #Title specific loots #Other specific loots #Tips #Quest/DP #Notes #External links with either notes, external links, '''and,or '''Other specific loots missing on some pages as they where not relevant or in the case of other specific loots it is missing and should be added as it provides valuable information on gumball pacsifice loot. there use to be some pages that had Quest/DP right at the top of the page but i moved them down to be congruent with the above order but what was diffrent was there was a sub-content with those showing the reward for completing the Boss Package quest under the Quest/DP so waht i did was removed the content subsection and moved it right under the quest/DP link like so Quests / DP Kill level 100 boss for one time Boss Package worth 20x Cyclops and 20x Dragon's Rib. with this you can decongest the ToC a bit. the thing is only half the maze pages have this information somewhere on its page and i dont know if i should add them all like above or remove them. personally i would add them as they would only take one sentence and provide valuable information to new players moving on there's another common category on the ToC called Story Quest (e.g. Chaos Abyss) or''' Stages and 'Potions Formulas '(e.g. City of Steam) that tells you about the quests available before endless mode.and what potions you can get from the maze. the thing is it is always found right near the top-middle of the content page and it dosen't provide any valuable information as those quest aren't replayable. I honestly don't know if they should even be keeped on the maze page. wether to remove them or not is up to you but whether they stay or go they have to be move down near the bottom as they take away from the information that matters. moving on to another common category on the ToC called '''To Unlock it is usually found at the very top of the ToC. the thing is this is already partially adrested with the Maze Template so i dont know waht to do with it. it also does take away form the ToC so at the vary least move it down. another common content i would like to discuss is the Hidden Gumball i personnally like where it is and think its fine but thats becuase on every run i take i am to get it if that wasnt the case i think it would just be a hindrance. what do you think? What i would suggest is have them set up like so or some vareation there of. #Tips #Quest/DP #Notes #Story Quest #To Unlock #External links Going on to the 3 major content catagorys we have the #Enemies #Special Maze Mechanics #Special Occurrences moved to Maze Page Template for further editing and discussion